


Puppy Love

by Tomopi



Series: 30-Days-Prompt-Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: "I don't like him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 004: Puppy Love

            "Stiles, don't you think you should stop seeing Peter?"

 

            Stiles just glanced over to his best friend before he concentrated on the television again, his princess Peach leaving a trail of banana skin behind her.

 

            "What do you mean?"

 

            Scott threw his controller down in front of him as princess Peach won the race.

 

            "Well, since we finished high school you two are dating. I think you should stop."

 

            Stiles put his controller down as well, turned around to face Scott.

 

            "What? Why?"

 

            "He isn't good for you, Stiles."

 

            "He isn't- What? You can't be serious!"

 

            Scott turned around as well, looked at Scott with a concerned expression.

 

            "Stiles, this relationship isn't good for you. The couple of months were nice and good, an ego-boost for you, but you have to stop seeing him. This isn't healthy."

 

            Stiles mouth hang open while he listened to the Alpha's words. He couldn't really comprehend what he was saying.

 

            "An ego-boost. Scott, this isn't some kind of puppy love. I love him. And he loves me. These emotions are real."

 

            A sigh left Scotts lips as he stared at Stiles.

 

            "Stiles, this isn't love. You are dating for how long? Two months? You can't really think this is real love."

 

            He couldn't be earnest with these words. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, his anger rising with every word Scott said.

 

            "Scott, we have been dating since he resurrected himself. We just decided to tell you when we finished high school. And if I remember correctly you thought of Allison as your true love from the day you met her. You even forgave her when she started hunting you. And my relationship isn't healthy? You should try another argument, buddy."

 

            "Stiles, that with Allison and me was something else. We-"

 

            "How was that something else? Scott, why exactly don't you want us dating? I want a reason. Now.", Stiles hissed, his eyes were only small slits.

 

            Scott, hesitated before he opened his mouth to answer:

 

            "I don't like him, Stiles. He will use you and then he will throw you aside like a broken toy."

 

            Stiles couldn't help himself, he had to laugh. A short, humorless laugh.

 

            "You know what? I don't care what you think, Scotty. This here, " he pulled a necklace with a ring hanging from it out from under his shirt, "shows that he loves me. And you can't change anything about this."

 

            With wide eyes Scott stared at the ring hanging from the chain.

 

            "Is that..?"

 

            "Peter asked me at my eighteenth Birthday. When I'm finished with university we will get married."

 

            Stiles stood up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Scott's bedroom and put the necklace back under his shirt.

 

            "It's your decision if you'll be there as my best man or not. But you should decide soon."

 

            Without looking back he left the house.


End file.
